Metal Works at the Bridge
Metal Works at the Bridge is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 10/25/19. Story Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel leave Celadon City, heading towards a bicycle rental shop. Hazel: Are you sure you don’t want to stay in Celadon City? Train for a rematch with Erika? Violet: I lost the gym battle with her. By standards of combat I must retreat. Sorrel: The rules of the gym don’t ban you from coming back. You can challenge the gym as much as you want. Unless this isn’t about the gym rules. Violet: I apologize but I cannot go challenge Erika again. The group arrives at the bicycle rental shop, the attendant on her phone behind the desk. Attendant: Welcome to the Cycling Road Bike Rental Shop. Rent a bike to ride to the other end of the Cycling Road and turn it in there. Hazel: Wait, is there not another way to get to Fuchsia City? Attendant: Not from this direction. You’d have to go all the way around and spend a few months traveling. Trust me. A few bucks here and now will save you a lot of hassle in the long run. Sorrel: Let us go ahead. This way will be quicker and easier. Hazel: Fine! Glad I grabbed flats while home so I can ride this stupid thing. Violet: I have a question. How do you ride a bicycle? End Scene Violet struggles to remain balanced on a bike, falling over. She gets up and hops back onto the bike. Hazel and Sorrel watch from their own bike as Eevee rests in a basket on Hazel’s bike. Hazel: I really think we should’ve gotten a tandem bike. Let her ride with one of us. Sorrel: She was adamant on mastering the bike on her own. With her level of coordination and athleticism, she should get it done soon. Voice: Hey! Two bikers, Tyra and Chopper ride up to them, stopping. Hazel looks intimidated, though Sorrel is not. Hazel: And who are you? Besides the supposed fashion queen of the road. Tyra: Ha! I take that as a compliment. Chopper: Our biker gang runs this bridge. We know everything that goes on here. And what’s going on now, is hazardous. Sorrel: What is making it hazardous? Chopper: Support cables breaking off and debris falling. Our boss is trying to figure out the source. Sorrel: Perhaps it would help if I helped examine. A pair of fresh eyes may be helpful. Chopper: No way! Boss said to keep all civilians out of harm’s way! Sorrel: Then keep me out of harm’s way. I could help. Tyra: Hey, if the kid wants to help, we might as well. Boss won’t be pleased but we just gotta be quick. Sorrel: Thanks. Hazel, Violet. Violet falls off her bike again, getting back up. Eevee sweat drops. Eevee: Eevee. Hazel: Go on ahead. Figure it out. We’ll catch up once Ms. Prosthetic Arms figures out how to use her legs. Sorrel nods, riding off with Tyra and Chopper. Violet falls again, Hazel wincing. Hazel: Ooh, that one looked like it hurt. A large group of bikers have the route blocked, as Ryder and Golem stand on the ground. Ryder: Now Golem! Rock Blast! Golem holds its hands up, firing several rocks up the bridge support. An Aron leaps and dodges them, taking a bite out of a support cable. The cable snaps, whipping down towards the bikers. Biker: Hey get out of the way! The bikers ride to flee, as Golem leaps up and rams the cable. Golem is knocked down, Ryder going over to it. Aron looks agitated as it goes on munching on the support. Tyra, Chopper and Sorrel push through the group. Tyra: Boss! Chopper: You okay? Ryder: Yeah. I told you not to bring civvies in here! Sorrel: I’m offering my assistance. Anything you can tell me? Ryder: Can’t get a good view. Looks like an Aron. Sorrel: (Excited) Aron! They feast on metal for their regular diet. This one must’ve gotten lost in this area and (Chuckles) found itself in an all you can eat buffet! Tyra: It’s destroying our turf! Chopper: What can we do?! It’s all the way up there! Sorrel: That is what’s troubling me. Aron, despite its small size, still weighs 60 kilograms! Chopper: Uh, can you say that in pounds? Sorrel: About 130. That and the combination of its anatomy should make it impossible for it to climb that high! I wish I could see up there. Anyone have some sort of spyglass or lens? Everyone is silent, as Sorrel groans. Sorrel: Oh well. Aipom! Sorrel opens a Pokéball, choosing Aipom. Aipom: Aipom pom! Sorrel: Climb up there and battle that Aron. See if you can lure it down here to battle. Aipom nods with determined eyes, him climbing up a cable. He spots Aron munching on steel, then glows yellow as it sheds off a layer of metal. Aron then leaps up to another level of the bridge, Aipom watching. He makes it over to the pile of shed steel, looking down to ground before. Aipom pushes the steel shards off as they fall to the group below. They clatter and some impale the ground. Tyra: It’s raining metal! Sorrel: (Examining a shard) This pattern of shard. (Gasps) It’s an Autotomize! It sheds its skin and the excess metal causing its weight to drastically drop! It’s as light as a Flabébé! It could jump and leap over the bridge. Ryder: Can you get it? Sorrel: Ugh, if only I could see. Hazel and Violet ride up, Sorrel excited. Sorrel: This is perfect! I need Eevee and Flabébé’s assistance! Hazel: Uh, excuse me? Aipom leaps at Aron, firing golden Swift stars at Aron. The attack hits, though it doesn’t stir from the attack. Aron spots Aipom, turning and leaping at Aipom with Tackle. Aipom reaches his tail out to the side, pulling itself out of the way to dodge the attack. Aron shoots and hits a cable, it eating through and snapping it. Aron leaps off to another segment of the bridge as the cable slams down on the bridge below. Most of the bikers have fled as Sorrel focuses with Flabébé and Eevee. Hazel is freaked out while Violet remains composed. Sorrel: Here we go. Just as instructed. Eevee, Bouncy Bubble. Flabébé, Vine Whip to form a funnel. Eevee scraps the pavement with her prosthetic, forming a bubble in the air. Flabébé releases vines for Vine Whip, wrapping around the Bouncy Bubble to stabilize it. The Vine Whip condenses and tightens, leaving no gabs except an eye slot on the bottom. Sorrel crouches down and looks into it. Sorrel: Yes, perfect! An instant telescope! Angle it upward. Flabébé tilts the telescope up, as Aipom swings up after Aron. Aron speeds away as Aipom pursues. Sorrel: Okay. Now to utilize Aipom’s enhanced hearing. Hazel: Does it even have that? Sorrel: Pokémon with larger ears pick up sound easier. It’s how Eevee used echolocation to track Lombre in the Mist during her gym battle. Aipom! Swift to cut off its escape route! Aipom leaps into the air, firing Swift in front of Aron. It stops then turns to look at Aipom above it and leaps for Tackle. Sorrel: Aerial dodge to Focus Punch! Aipom twirls and manages to dodge the Tackle, Aipom’s tail fist radiating with a blue aura. Aipom swings and spikes Aron with Focus Punch, it shooting down to the bridge below. Aron hits without cratering, as it groans from the injury. Sorrel: Perfect! Sorrel reaches into his backpack, pulling out iron ore and a Potion. Sorrel begins creeping forward, Aron growling at him. Sorrel: It’s okay. I won’t hurt you anymore. Here. Sorrel holds out the iron ore, Aron sniffing and walking forward. It nibbles off it, as Sorrel puts it down. Aron digs in. Sorrel: There we go. Now this may sting a little bit. Sorrel sprays Aron with the Potion, it roaring in defiance. Aron shakes it off and keeps eating. Sorrel: I know that you’ve been enjoying yourself here. But it’s been cause for a lot of harm to this area. If you come with me, I can keep you fed and happy. What do you say? Aron: (Nods) Aron! Sorrel pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Aron’s head. Aron is sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes and locks. Sorrel: I caught Aron! Hazel: Wow. That was really cool actually. Who knew Sorrel could do something like that?! Make a telescope from Pokémon and then talk one down? Violet: He worked in a laboratory for creating prosthetic devices, them utilizing Pokémon moves and features to do so. I imagine that he experimented with several different types of Pokémon. Ryder: That’s brilliant kid! Ryder goes over to Sorrel, patting him on the back and knocking him on his stomach. Ryder: Tyra, Chopper! You two are forgiven for letting a kid in! Tyra: Thank you boss! Chopper: You guys are always welcome on this bridge! Ryder: Now that we got the source of the damage gone, we can let the officials know so they can fix it up! Hazel: Thanks. Can we get going now? I’d like to be off this bike as soon as possible. Violet: I have become accustomed to riding the bike. We can leave whenever we’re ready. Sorrel: Great. Let us go. (Grins) I have a phone call to make. Main Events * The group leaves Celadon City, Violet stating she can't re-challenge the gym. * Sorrel catches an Aron. * Sorrel's Aipom reveals he knows Focus Punch. * Ryder, Tyra and Chopper return. Characters * Sorrel * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Tyra * Chopper * Ryder * Attendant * Bikers Pokémon * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Aron (Sorrel's, newly caught) * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Golem (Ryder's) Trivia * This is the third episode to feature the Kanto Cycling Road and Biker Gang. The first two were Vs. Hitmonchan and Vs. Metang. * The Biker Gang is shown to have taken on the role of protecting the Cycling Road and kind to all who pass. * Sorrel displays his innate potential for the first time, able to analyze a situation and create a spyglass from Pokémon moves. * Violet states that "by standards of combat" she can't challenge Erika again. More detail of this will be revealed later on. * Violet hasn't ridden a bike before this episode. This is similar to Dawn Berlitz not having ridden a bike before. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet